Why is love never easy?
by Rebuky
Summary: Maybe Love is the only thing you should truly cherish. But when you have a father like Lucius Malfoy, you are not allowed. Summary sucks I know but read anyway ;O) a one chapter fic


AN: All right I have absolutely no idea where this came from. I just sat down and started writing. Oh well hope you like it. :o) Oh right, disclaimer

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. *Wails* I'm broke!!

Why is love never easy?

'I don't know what to do anymore… Why do I feel like this? Its as if someone is piercing my heart with a far too big sword. It's burning, like my eyes when I try to hold back my tears. It hurts it hurts. Why did he hurt me like that? Did he just think that he could steal my heart and break it? Was all of this just a game to him? I don't know what to do anymore. Though hiding in my bed crying sounds like a good idea, but I have classes to tend to and lessons to be learnt. I can cry tonight.'

With that last thought Ginny stood from the stall she'd been crying in. She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were dull and she had dark circles under them. She sighed, 'this will have to do' and left for the Great Hall. It was lunchtime and she was hungry.

~*~

He watched her. All the time. He hated himself for what he had done. But he couldn't do anything about it now. Damn his father. He couldn't do anything without him breathing down his neck. He watched again as the mudblood Granger scooted over so Ginny could sit next to her. She smiled gratefully but as her eyes the smile was dull. He cursed under his breath. He had done that, taken her happiness away, and he hated himself for it. She wasn't like the others, oh no. At first, when he found out about her feelings towards him, he had played with her, so what if she was a Weasley; she was a damn good looking one. But it had gone dreadfully wrong. Somewhere along the way he had fallen for her. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand resting on his thigh. His head snapped up to find Pansy Parkinson throwing him what she thought was a flirtatious look; he thought it made her look even more horrific.

"Draco darling if your quite done ogling that weasel" she shoot Ginny a sneer, "then I'm quite ready for you" she giggled and started rubbing his thigh, letting her hand travel further and further up, the grin on her face widening.

He put on a fake smile, and said sarcastically, "Pansy sweetie, if your quite done putting your dirty hands on me, I have other business to attend to" he grabbed her hand and threw it back to her, standing up getting ready to leave, but Pansy's angry voice stopped him,

"What is wrong this time, if it's that bloody weasel again, I'll make sure your father hears of It." she stopped, stood up and then added on an afterthought, "again" as realisation hit him, he felt rage building up inside him. He managed to get a hold of himself before he hit that stupid slut.

"It was you" he gritted through his clenched teeth.

"Yes it was. I couldn't let you run around chasing a Weasley now could I, in relation to us she is nothing but dirt." Pansy said, a winning smile gracing her ugly features. Draco took two long steps and was now nose to nose with her. His hands were itching to hit her, hurt her, or strangle her. But he didn't. There was no reason why he should degrade himself to the level of his father. He was suddenly aware of the entire Great Hall watching.

He lowered his voice but not enough; everyone could still hear his next words. "You will pay, Parkinson. Believe me, you will pay dearly for this." He turned and swept out of the Great Hall. When he reached the door he looked over at Ginny who was staring at him wide eyed and in shock. He ignored the whispers that followed him. He didn't care; all he cared about was getting away from Pansy Parkinson before he did something drastic.

~*~

Ginny sat, stunned. She had heard every word. The second she had entered the Great Hall she had felt his eyes on her. It broke her down. She tried and tried to ignore him, but gave in just as he looked away to Pansy. She scowled seeing Pansy all over her Draco. No, what was she talking about he wasn't hers anymore. But before she started to wallow in self-pity she heard Pansy shriek at Draco, 

"What is wrong this time, if it's that bloody weasel again, I'll make sure your father hears of it." Ginny had looked up, and sputtered when she heard the next word: "again". She had watched Pansy degrade her, thinking that she had won. And had almost felt sorry for her, almost. She could tell by the way that Draco was clenching and unclenching his hands that he was just itching to hurt her. When Draco had threatened her instead of hitting her she almost felt even more sorry for her, the key word being 'almost'. 'So that was why Draco broke up with me,' she thought 'because his father found out.' She grabbed her stuff and hurried out the Great Hall after Draco. It was about time she confronted him.

~*~

He picked up a stone and threw it into the lake. Not only had Pansy just sealed her own fate, she had made sure that Ginny had heard her. Now Ginny knew why he had broken up with her, and was probably going to confront him and bring herself into more trouble then she already was in. He threw one more stone into the lake and watched as the small waves slowly reached the shore. He remembered his father's first word two months ago when he had first found out about him and Ginny.

"You will never see that Weasley girl again, or I will make sure you will regret it."

They had been more careful after that. Only meeting in secret making sure no one knew. But that wench Parkinson must have found out and tattle tailed to his father. Again. He knew it had been her the first time but hadn't said anything so that the little charade him and Ginny was giving the school was believable. He shuddered to think what his father might do to Ginny. He had received a letter from his father a week ago, saying:

What is this I hear? You are still playing around with the little Weasley girl?! I will not have it! I warned you before boy, but you obviously didn't take it seriously, I will make her suffer.

And that was it. Draco had thought that the first threat was aimed at him but he had been stupid not to think it over. And now he had gotten too attached to Ginny and vice versa. He had broken promises, promises that he would have died before breaking. He felt horrible and guilty and he hated himself for feeling that way, Malfoy's never feel that way. They were proud creatures that never showed any feelings.

'Creatures. Yes, that's what we are. Horrible stinking creatures'

~*~

There he was standing by the lake. Just staring to the other shore. The look on his face almost made Ginny break down and cry. He looked so lost. But no, she wouldn't break down, she was strong and by God she would show the entire world.

She walked towards him with determined steps, watching as his face turned into that of disgust. She had never seen him loose control like that. He always controlled his features to look as if he could care less. But then again he never did care about anything, especially not her. She felt the familiar burn in her eyes again and bit back her tears. No she would not cry. Not again.

She had no idea what to say to him. But for once she trusted her instinct. She was standing right behind him now looking at his back. She knew he knew she was there, and it pained her that he just ignored her. She stood there for a while and then just blurted out:

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco knew she was standing behind him, and was silently cursing her for endangering herself. But when he heard her small voice that was on the brim of tears, he felt his heart brake into a million pieces. It was a feeling he had felt several times before, all connected with the Weasley girl standing behind him. Despite himself, he turned and looked for the first time in a week directly into her eyes. Her beautiful brandy coloured eyes were clouded with sorrow and anger, it almost made him want to recoil.

He didn't know what to say, well he knew what to say, but didn't want to. Even with her, he had never showed true feelings. Once or twice, yes but never any more then that. He knew he should get down on his knees and beg her to understand, to understand that he still loved her, but that there were curtain things that he just could not tell her and, and that she would be safe this way. And only this way. But he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys never begged.

He turned back to the lake, his eyes cold and his face emotionless.

Ginny felt her half mended heart brake all over again. She tried again.

"Please tell me why?"

Seconds went by and minutes started to drag. And still there was no response from Draco. She was about to turn back to the castle, to give up, when she heard his voice, bent with emotion.

"I can't," he said, his face still facing the lake. Not daring to look at her.

Ginny almost cried. She had never heard his voice like that ever. He was always so controlled, so immune to everything, but she could practically see his resolve cracking.

"Why not?"

Draco could almost see the tears brimming in her eyes, even though he wasn't looking at her. He turned back to her, and saw to his surprise that there were no tears. 

"I just cant Ginny, I…" 'Love you too much' his thoughts continued were his voice had failed.

Ginny's next words had him stunned to the ground:

"Cant, or wont?"

Can't was his first thought but then he realised that it wasn't so. He wouldn't tell her for her own safety. His silence was enough answer for her.

"Thought so"

They stood in silence. Not really waiting for each other to speak. Draco couldn't take it. He just couldn't. With each second that passed by he was breaking down, and was close to telling her why, but only just stopped himself. He turned and left.

'Oh no, no, no' Thought Ginny, 'I'm closer then I will ever be to get an explanation and I'm not going to let my chance just get away.' She followed him. she didn't know were he was heading she didn't really care either, she just couldn't let him out of her sight.

She finally caught up with his brisk strides.

Draco could fell her right behind him. He should have known better. There was no way she was just gonna let him get away like that. And it pissed him of immensely.

"Why are you following me?" he asked in an annoyed voice. Of course he already knew why, but he didn't mind asking. Maybe if he pissed her of enough she would just leave. "Don't you want to follow lover boy Potter instead of me?" he sneered, and then scowled. 'Uh that stung'

Ginny frowned, "Oh don't even think I'm not on to you Draco Malfoy. I know you better then that" Ginny said furiously.

"What do you want me to say?" He hissed. He stopped walking and breathed deeply trying to control his rage.

"The truth Draco! The truth!" Ginny yelled.

"And I can't tell you the truth alright? I don't want you to get hurt!" he froze. He just did not say that.

Ginny gasped. "So that's what your father said! He would hurt me!"

"That's just brilliant Ginny, ten points to Gryffindor for that unusual bit of guessing, what? Do you want the bloody letter?" Draco didn't care anymore, he might as well tell her everything now, he had blown the whole thing when he told her he didn't want her to get hurt.

He had expected her to come with some sort of retort, but he didn't expect the answer she did give him.

Ginny didn't care about the nasty comment he had thrown at her, she just ignored it like she always did. Judging from everything he had just said she could work up an easy answer. A smile slowly claimed her lips, why hadn't she seen it before? God, she was stupid.

She reached up and gave him a light kiss.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy" she said, "Don't let your father control you."

She ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower and collapsed on her bed. 'Who cares about potions, I'm starting to feel slightly better and I'm gonna celebrate.'

~*~

Draco was rooted to the spot and just stared of in the direction Ginny had run of in. he felt better now. They were never going to be together, but at least now they were both happier. He left for the Slytherin dorm. He had a letter to write and a revenge to think of. Now that was going to be fun.

AN: Oh I couldn't help it. A slightly happy ending for you (and me) I'm terrible when it comes to endings :o) tell me what you think and if its good I might continue it *hint, hint* now go push that pretty blue button for me :o) (If you don't know what it looks like it's a little blue square and it says 'GO'

                                    |

                                    |

                                    |

                                    |

                                    |

                                   \/


End file.
